Worthy(Shampoo)
by Celes
Summary: A short piece from Shampoo's POV that takes place after the anime volume "Foul Play." A Mousse/Shampoo fic.


The story takes place right after the anime volume Foul Play and it's all from Shampoo's POV. It was kinda of inspired by the Gundam Wing Character Quatre. I think that him and Mousse have a lot more in common then just their American voice actor. All of the dialogue is in Mousse and Shampoo's native language so that's way she isn't talking funny. Shampoo may seem way out of character but who knows what she's thinking anyway.

  
  


********************

  
  


I carried Mousse (in duck form,) and his cloths back to the restaurant. I called for great-grandmother but I received no reply. She must be out shopping for the restaurant I thought as I set Mousse's limp body gently on the counter. I supported his head and long neck, so that his head wouldn't hit the counter too hard. He's already been hurt enough today,..... because of me.

I heated a pot of water, he'll want it when he wakes up. When the water was done heating I rapped him up in his robe and carried him up the stairs. His limp duck body was in one hand and the pot of hot water was in the other. 

I didn't know where else to take him so I took him to my room. I set the pot on the floor and laid Mousse on my bed. I arranged his neck and wings into a more comfortable position and then kneeled down on the floor beside my bed. I smoothed some ruffled feathers on his head down. There was a bump forming on his head, right above his bangs. Did Ranma have to beat him so badly? I shook my head. Of course he had to. Mousse had been so determined to defeat Ranma that nothing, except for being utterly defeated, would have stopped him.

What made Mousse think that this fight would end differently? He wasn't any stronger then he was the last time he challenged Ranma. Except for his curse, there was nothing different about Mousse.....no, that isn't true. As he fought Ranma there was a look in his eyes that I have never seen in the before. Hatred. 

I looked at the sleeping duck on my bed and remembered Mousse as he looked the first day he proposed. His glasses were perched on top of his head, and he was smiling. His smile was so wide and innocent and his blue eyes were so ful of love. The memory brought a smile to my face. No one can smile quite like Mousse.

My smile quickly faded as I remembered the was he had smiled earlier. It was so twisted with bitterness and hatred. It wasn't directed at me of course. Mousse never showed me anything ut love. Will that ever change? Will Mousse ever realize that the one he should hate is me. Why shouldn't he hate me? Everything bad that has ever happened to him is my fault.

Perhaps it would be better for Mousse if he did hate me, but it would destroy that innocent boy forever. And that would be my fault too. Wasn't I suppose to protect him form that? I am an amazon woman after all and he's just a man. If I can't protect just one man then perhaps I'm not worth enough to ne an amazon woman. 

How can I fix this? I could tell Mousse I lave him, but do I? Maybe.... a little. My feelings don't matter anyway. All that matters is my duty as an amazon, which brings me to Ranma. I certainly don't love him and I know he doesn't love me. Fool! He is much to disrespectful to be the husband of an amazon. Outsider women might be willing to put up with his enormous ego but I sure wasn't. I have to keep trying to break that ego of his and make him mine. He bested me in combat so it is my duty, but I'm afraid that no matter who gets Ranma that in the end Mousse will be hurt. But I must continue to chase Ranma, no matter how disgraceful it is to me and mo matter how much it hurts Mousse.

I can't give up on Ranma because to do so would mean that everything I have believed my entire life is wrong, No, I could no more stop chasing Ranma then Mousse could stop loving me.

I looked back at Mousse, he was awake and starring at me. I wonder how long he's been conscious. I handed him the pot of hot water and his robe. The I turned my back so he could change. When he was done I turned around and looked at him. He was sitting on the floor and he was looking down so that his bangs covered his eyes. I think he was sitting like that so I wouldn't see him cry. We sat there in silence for a few minutes. I watched him the whole time.

"Shampoo, can I stay here? I can work in the restaurant, I'll work really hard. Please, Shampoo."

His voice was a little sad but it didn't betray that he has been crying. I was so proud of him. 

I should tell him to go back home. It would be better for him in the long run, but I couldn't send him back in disgrace, not without a chance to redeem himself. He has his pride too, even if he is only a man.

"Alright, Mousse, you can stay but you better work hard." My voice came out colder then I meant it to be. It was always that way with Mousse. I never knew how to act around him.

"Oh thank you, Shampoo!" He exclaimed as he hugged my bedpost, thinking it was me. I should be angry but he was smiling and I smiled too when I realized it was still the same bright, innocent smile I saw on him all those years ago.

It isn't too late for Mousse to me happy and maybe it's not to late for me either.

  
  


*****************

  
  


Well that's all I have for now. Did this make sense to anyone but me? If so please tell me. Also was thinking about writing a companion piece to this from Mousse POV. Is anyone interested? If you are a big fan of Mousse and Shampoo then visit my web site The Mousse add Shampoo Fanfiction archive at: [http://www.angelfire.com/md/MousseShampoo/index.html][1] With over 40 fanfics it's the biggest collection of Mousse and shampoo fanfics on the net!

  
  


   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/md/MousseShampoo/index.html



End file.
